Tinsel Torture
by ubiquitous girl
Summary: Wyldon didn't always like midwinter. Gary changes his opinion by showing a young unwitting Wyldon the values of certain Midwinter traditions". [Warning- slash] GaryWyldon.


**A/N – This is for Treanz-Alyce,, better known as Kat, for Christmas. Merry Christmas Kat!!!**

Disclaimer - None of the characters, etc. are mine.

**

* * *

****Tinsel Torture**

Lord Wyldon of Cavall enjoyed Midwinter. Despite the seemingly endless parties and the anxiety of his former pages' Ordeals, he would eagerly anticipate the holiday and the coming of the New Year. It had not always been this way, he reminded himself and thought of that very special Midwinter so many years ago.

* * *

Wyldon watched the snow fall with something akin to disgust. A young knight, he had yet to buy his Midwinter gifts and so he trudged though the streets of Corus to find something appropriate for his friends and family. After purchasing a glass wren for his mother, he passed a shop selling decorations and ornaments. Remembering the splendour of the palace decorations and the way the other knights had decorated their rooms, he walked in. He left with small glass baubles, fine ropes with bits of silver material coming off it called tinsel and a sprig of mistletoe given to him by the pretty girl in the shop. Reaching his rooms, he duly wrapped the gifts and decorated the room. Unsure of what to do with the sprig of mistletoe, for he did not know what it was used for, he hung it above the fireplace. Wyldon had just finished when a knock sounded at the door. 

Opening it, he admitted the Prime Minister, Gareth the Younger of Naxen, into his room. "Happy Midwinter, Wyldon. Your Midwinter parcels were mistakenly placed on my desk, so I thought I would deliver them to you personally."

Wyldon accepted his parcels with a small nod. "Thank you, Sir Gareth. Would you like some wine? Or cider?"

"Wine, thank you, Wyldon. And please, call me Gary. Only my mother calls me Gareth." He smiled as Wyldon poured out two glasses of wine for them. Accepting the goblet when offered, he waved a hand away as Wyldon pulled out a chair. "No, it is quite cold, I think I would rather sit by the hearth."

Confused, Wyldon gave a nod and sat down next to Gary on the rug in front of the fireplace. Gary's words were formal, just like his, but Gary's tone held such a warmth to it. He convinced himself he was just imagining things, just as he was imagining the smooth muscles under Gary's tunic, his full lips and sparkling eyes. Wyldon raised his glass in a small toast. "To a happy Midwinter and a promising New Year."

Gary raised his glass. "So mote it be." They smiled at each other as their glasses touched, then sipped their wine. The two continued to converse, as there had not been as many progressive/conservative issues then, but all to soon, it seemed, Gary decided to leave.

"I had best be going back. I am sure you still have plenty to prepare for Midwinter." Was it just him, or had there been a note of regret in his voice? He mentally scolded himself for having such thoughts as Gary looked up at the ceiling and smiled. "There is mistletoe hanging above us Wyldon."

"I know, Gary."

"You didn't tell me," he said playfully.

"I didn't see any reason to. It just looks nice there."

"Looks nice? Well there is a certain tradition with mistletoe and midwinter, Wyldon." Gary shifted closer. "If two people are under mistletoe…" he leaned forward so their lips were only mere inches away from each other, "…kiss." Gary closed the distance between them and their lips met. It was a wondrous kiss, Wyldon decided as Gary's hands moved to his back, pulling him closer to Gary. Eventually, Wyldon pulled away. "Maybe I should leave now," Gary said breathlessly.

"Don't," Wyldon's tone was almost pleading.

"What would you do to stop me?" He countered teasingly.

"This." Wyldon's lips met Gary's. He groped under the bed for the left over tinsel and bound his hands with it as they kissed.

Pulling away, Gary remarked, "So I'm your prisoner, eh? Hmm…well I am still under the mistletoe so if you were to kiss me again, I would be powerless to stop you." With a small smile, Wyldon obliged Gary. They spent the rest of the night kissing, and more.

* * *

Wyldon sighed as he returned to the present. Yes, Midwinter was indeed a joyous time. Standing to leave the small meeting room, which was now empty, save for himself and the object of his thoughts, he heard the door close. Startled, he moved towards the door, but stilled as he met Gary's sparkling eyes. "We're standing under mistletoe…again. You know the rules." Wyldon wrapped his arms around Gary as he kissed him, but Gary pushed his hands back and tied them with tinsel. Pulling away from Wyldon, Gary murmured in his ear softly, "This time you are my prisoner," before kissing him again.

* * *

A/N – Please review and have a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year. 


End file.
